


All My Tomorrows

by LibbyWeasley



Series: Strangers in the Night [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas proposal, F/M, Fitz is doing his best but he keeps getting interrupted, Marriage Proposal, Season 2 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/pseuds/LibbyWeasley
Summary: Fitz tries to propose to Jemma at Christmas, but keeps getting interrupted.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: Strangers in the Night [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801762
Comments: 14
Kudos: 38





	All My Tomorrows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentOfShip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOfShip/gifts).



> I tried to be patient, but this is as long as I can wait! I hope you have a wonderful Christmas @agentofship! This has been quite the year and I'm so grateful for you and all of your support (even as I'm wandering around different ships). Love you! <3
> 
> This is part of the Strangers in the Night verse. It probably makes sense without it, but if you want some background there are two other fics. Strangers in the Night (rated T) shows how Jemma and Fitz meet in an AU of season 2 (Jemma isn't SHIELD). The second fic, It Had to be You (rated E), shows their relationship developing. If you'd like to read It Had to be You but don't want the smut, let me know. I can give you a clean version. :)
> 
> Title is from the Frank Sinatra song by the same name. See what I did there? I have a theme for these titles lol
> 
> Thanks to @mrsleopoldfitz for her help with the beta and for helping me keep my secret :)

Working for SHIELD meant never knowing where they’d be headed or what type of research they’d be doing next, but Jemma had never regretted her decision to accept Coulson’s offer to stay on permanently. A large part of that was due to the man working next to her.

While she knew their work was valuable, there was something about doing it with Fitz that made it so much better than if she’d been working with anyone else. He filled a hole in her life she hadn’t even known was there, hadn’t known that there was someone out there that she could work with so seamlessly, who also made her heart beat faster when they were alone together. 

“Be careful,” she said, raising a hand in warning. “It’s important to get the ratios just right.”

“Jemma, we’re just making cookies.” Daisy dumped the sugar into the mixing bowl without bothering to double check her measurements. “It isn’t rocket science. Or chemistry.”

Jemma rolled her eyes, not surprised that no one else was taking this seriously, when Fitz’s arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her close.

“Your biscuits are always my favorite,” he whispered into her hair, and warmth spread through her.

“Is that what you call it now?”

She knew he was probably blushing and his arms tightened around her. While they were quite unrestrained in private, in front of the team they normally tried to maintain a more professional relationship. 

“You’re going to pay for that later.” He leaned closer to her ear so they wouldn’t be overheard, and a little tingle of longing went through her. They’d both been so busy, the whole team had really. They’d finally gotten a lead on the alien writing and every mission meant more samples to analyze and more results she didn’t quite understand. They hadn’t had enough time together. 

But it was nearly Christmas and as long as nothing urgent popped up Coulson had promised them a few days off to celebrate. Not long enough to go home, but long enough to relax and make some happier memories.

She turned her head towards him so she could see his expression, knowing his feelings would be written clearly on his face. “I’m counting on it.”

* * *

Fitz pushed his socks out of the way in agitation and dug to the back of the drawer. His hand closed over the weight in his oldest pair of socks and he breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn’t like Jemma was the type to dig through his sock drawer, but it made him feel better to have the small box in his hand. 

It was a strange feeling, knowing that such a small thing could change his life. As long as she said yes. He thought she would, but he’d never know unless he actually asked her. He shook the box free and turned it over in his hand. 

A sound from the hallway outside their room made him freeze, afraid he was about to be caught. In some ways it would be easier if she saw him holding the box. He could just get down on one knee and ask her straightaway. But he’d spent too much time planning the perfect proposal at this point to give her less than everything she deserved. He’d planned his speech, the quiet dinner they’d have together, the way she’d look in the candlelight...

The sounds became louder and he held his breath, but then the footsteps passed and he relaxed again. Not Jemma then.

Fitz opened the box to reassure himself that it was all real. The single diamond blinked back at him from where it sat within the box. He’d carefully picked the setting, looking for something that was as beautiful as she was, but would also be safe for the lab. The stone was secured deep into the setting and he couldn't wait to put the white gold band on her finger. Skye had assured him Jemma would like it. Or, what she’d really said was that Jemma wouldn’t care either way about the ring as long as it was him doing the proposing. That had stroked his ego a little, but nerves still threatened every time he thought about actually doing it. 

Closing the box, he tucked it into his pocket, reassured again that it was real, and straightened up any trace of disturbance. 

Tonight. He’d do it tonight. Bobbi had made reservations for them and Hunter would be keeping Jemma distracted while he made the final arrangements. The team — his friends — were really the best. He never would have made it this far without them. He wasn’t sure he’d have recovered from his injuries without them, to be honest. 

Hoping they were all still in the kitchen he made his way back as quickly as he could, before anyone got suspicious. And considering he lived with a bunch of spies, it took very little to make them suspicious. 

But when he slipped back into the kitchen, it was for Jemma to hand him a cup of tea and give him a warm smile. At least she didn’t suspect. Probably. But if Hunter and Skye didn’t stop smirking at him like they were, it wouldn’t be a secret for long. He tried to shake his head at them, but it had no effect. 

“What is it?” Jemma asked. 

“What? I mean, nothing. It’s just...you’re beautiful.” She moved a little closer to him and he was pulled into her orbit. “I’m really looking forward to tonight.”

“You know I was just teasing, right? Not that I don’t think it will be memorable —“

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know.” He fought the urge to rub at the back of his neck, knowing his skin was hot and he was probably turning a little pink. But it was hard to hold back the images that were now flooding his mind. “It’s just our first Christmas together. Feels like an important milestone, yeah?”

“Of course. Traditions are important,” she agreed, before the ding of the oven timer pulled her attention away from him. 

“You ready for this?” Skye’s voice in his ear nearly startled him out of shoes. She really had learned a lot about sneaking up on people since she’d started training with May.

“What?”

“For the pro—“

“Yeah. Yeah, I got it.” He glanced around, hoping no one else was paying attention. While no one was actually looking their way, he couldn’t shake the feeling that all of them were very aware of his plans. Trip, Skye, Bobbi, and Hunter definitely were. But even Mack, Coulson, and May had been giving him smiles that felt a little more encouraging than normal. “Everything is set. Now I just have to make sure I don’t mess things up before then.”

“You won’t.” 

“Well, we’ll see. It isn’t everyday —“

“Sorry to break up the festivities,” Coulson said, and the chatter stopped abruptly. “It looks like Hydra is on the move. We might be able to head them off before they can use the diviner if we move now.”

Jemma’s eyes met his from across the room. Hydra. She hadn’t been a part of the team yet the last time they’d encountered Hydra, but she was well aware of how dangerous they were. 

“Fitz. Simmons.” His eyes snapped back to Coulson, but knew exactly what Jemma was thinking. “I’ll need you to be ready in case we encounter any 0-8-4’s or we need you to work your magic.”

“It’s not magic, sir. It’s science.” Jemma said, while Fitz just nodded. It looked like his night would not be going as planned. 

“Skye. Can you get a track on them? Try to figure out what they are up to?”

“I’m on it.”

“Hunter, Mack, Agent Morse, Agent Triplett.” He nodded at each of them. “I’m going to need you to be ready to go in. We suspect they are heading to the same place we are, but they might be working from different information than we are.”

With a final look around the room, Coulson left, presumably to update May, and the team shared looks that ranged from disbelief to what he thought was pity. But it was fine. Everything was fine. He’d just...modify his plans. This was the life he’d chosen. The life _they’d_ chosen and he wasn’t about to let a small delay change things. 

As soon as they got back. He’d do it then. 

“Looks like we were volunteered to tidy up,” Jemma said as everyone disbursed to do their assigned task. 

“Yeah, looks like it.”

As Jemma worked on storing the cookies, Fitz tackled the counters. Far too quickly everything was back in place. 

“I have a few things to check in the lab and I can grab the DWARFs while I’m there.”

“I’ll just head back to our room to get changed.” He looked down at his trousers and button down. While it was appropriate for a dinner off base, it was far less appropriate for who knew what sort of danger they’d inevitably be in. And he could also make sure the ring was safely stored before they left. “Meet you on the Bus.”

“Don’t take too long. You know Coulson will want wheels up as soon as possible.”

“I know.” On impulse, he pulled her close. There was no one around to see them right now, but he still waited for Jemma to lean closer. She pressed her lips to his. It was sweet, gentle...and he’d never get enough of her. 

“When we get back, we’re definitely taking some time off.”

“I’m counting on it,” he agreed, echoing her earlier words. 

And then she was gone, the scent of her shampoo lingering in the air even after she’d gone.

* * *

Once they were on the Bus, the mission appeared to unfold smoothly, though Jemma always felt a bit of nervous energy as they went through their preparations. Fitz was tinkering with the DWARFs like he didn’t keep them in working condition at all times and Jemma took a quick inventory of their supplies. They hadn’t had time to bring any new supplies onboard since they had been in such a hurry, but hopefully they wouldn’t need much. 

“Fitz?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you ever think about what your life would be like without SHIELD?”

He turned to face her, full attention now directed right at her. 

“Why? Are you...Do you want to leave? I know I said I’d —“

“Oh. No, nothing like that.” She smiled at him, hoping to reassure him somehow. She knew how nervous he was about them being in the field. “It’s just that with the holidays I’m feeling a bit nostalgic. Missing home.”

“If you...wanted to go home, I’d go with you. I’d go anywhere with you.”

She moved closer to him, not that there was much work space anyway. “I know you would. And that’s why I’d never ask you to do that.”

He started to protest and she placed a finger on his lips before continuing. “I’m happy here. We’re doing important work. Together.”

“I’m glad you think that. I’ve actually been thinking. A lot actually —“

Now that he thought about it, since this conversation had presented itself, it was as good a time as any to tell her how he felt. Before they went running headlong into danger again. 

“Oh? About what?”

“Jemma. I love you. And I think maybe —”

The intercom crackled to life. “FitzSimmons we’re approaching our destination and it looks like we’re going to need you on the ground after all. Hydra is already here.”

They exchanged a glance, used to the constant interruptions at this point, as they grabbed their gear. 

“What were you saying?” Jemma asked.

“Oh, ah, nothing. It can wait until later.”

She gave him another smile, the kind that made his heart skip a beat. Later. He’d ask her later.

* * *

This mission was proving to be considerably more complicated than it had sounded at first. Instead of it just being a matter of stopping Hydra before they could cause any trouble, by the time they’d arrived Raina and Ward had already landed and disappeared from their radar.

“I think if we set up here, we can —“

“Triangulate the location. Of course. But what about the —“

“Rock. I don’t think the waves will penetrate.”

“Best use the DWARFs,” they finished together, turning to Mack.

“Whatever you two think will work.” He sounded slightly amused, and Jemma warmed a little at the thought. Fitz always seemed to know what she was thinking. Well, maybe not what she was thinking, but he followed her thoughts in a way no one else ever had. She didn’t believe in destiny or soulmates, or any nonsense like that. But if she did she’d believe she was meant to be with Fitz. 

Mack just shook his head as they sent the drones into the tunnel. 

“Without a proper map, it’s possible to wander through cave tunnels and lose all sense of direction,” Jemma said, maybe a little more sharply than she’d intended. 

“Oh, I know. It’s just the _way_ you said it.” Mack clipped the cable to his belt. “But I’m not taking any chances.”

“We’ll keep in contact over comms and I’ll give you directions as soon as we’ve mapped the tunnels.” Fitz reached up to pat Mack’s shoulder. “Be careful in there.”

Jemma looked over Fitz’s shoulder as the drones started feeding data back to the tablet. 

“It looks like there’s a maze down there,” she observed. 

“The data is still incomplete. It might make more sense once we have all the information.”

“Though perhaps it’s meant to be a labyrinth to keep people from stumbling into...well, whatever is inside there.”

While Fitz kept in contact with Mack, giving him the best directions he could as the DWARFs started filling in the map, Jemma made sure the charges were ready to go. The plan they’d devised was a bit crude, but blowing up the tunnels inside the cave would prevent anyone else from following the clues that had led them — and Hydra — there.

“Do you have enough of a map to determine the weak points in the tunnels?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I think so.” He pointed at the screen. “Here...and here, it looks like if we collapse the tunnel there isn’t another way around.”

“Once Mack has finished his examination, we should be able to set the charges and be home in time for Christmas.”

“Do you, uh, have any plans?”

“For Christmas?” She tried not to laugh. Fitz was surprisingly bad at flirting considering how good he was at other things. “Well, I thought I’d spend it with my boyfriend. Making memories.”

Her voice had dropped lower and Fitz stared back at her, mouth slightly open, desire in his gaze. A familiar tingling went through her, setting all her nerve endings on fire. She could practically feel his touch on her, the way he moved his lips over her skin, how it felt when they moved together. Her breathing came faster and her nipples tightened under her blouse. She hadn’t anticipated being out in the field when she’d put on a lacy bra and knickers this morning, though she was fairly certain she’d been feeding off of Fitz’s desire. He wasn’t good at hiding his feelings from her on a good day. And it didn’t appear that he was even trying now. 

The seconds stretched between them and she bit her lip, debating the wisdom of taking things further when they were out in the field. 

“Jemma —“

“You know I can still hear you, right?” Mack’s voice cut through the tension between them. 

“Uh, yeah. Right.”

Jemma tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and tried to keep her hands busy so she didn’t reach for Fitz. It wouldn’t do to be unprofessional when Mack was listening. 

“I don’t see anything down here, Turbo.”

“I think we have a good enough map to blow up the tunnels. Come back out and I’ll show you where the charges go.”

“Looks like this might be a simple enough mission after all.” Jemma was secretly pleased. As much as she enjoyed her work, she really had wanted a quiet night alone with her boyfriend. They had so few of them and she was worried it was affecting their relationship. 

“Oh, I really hope so.”

At the familiar voice, Jemma spun around, noting that Fitz had done the same. 

“Raina! How did you get here?”

“Same way you did. Except I’m going to be the one going home with what’s in that tunnel.”

“I doubt it,” Fitz answered, though Jemma could hear the hint of uncertainty in his voice. If Mack were there -- or Hunter, Bobbi, or even Skye -- basically anyone except the two of them, then there would be no doubt. But all they had was science. 

And science hadn’t failed her yet. 

A second set of footsteps sounded, this time heavier and more solid. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Seeing Ward in person for the first time was more of a shock than Jemma had thought it would be. She’d seen pictures, and heard all about him from Fitz and Skye. Knowing he was out there it was almost certain they’d cross paths with him again. But seeing him right in front of her, gun in his hand, knowing what he’d done to Fitz. It made her blood boil. She’d never wanted to hurt someone like she did in that moment. 

“Then don’t.” Fitz’s voice was even, though he sounded calmer than he looked. “Let us go.”

“Fitz, you know I can’t do that.” He looked over at Jemma and she attempted to school her features, though she suspected she failed miserably. “I need help. From you and your...friend?”

“Leave Jemma out of it.” 

“Jemma is it? Well, as long as you help me get what I want, then I won’t need to do anything either of us might regret.”

Ward was clearly worse than she’d been told. He was nothing but a slimy little worm. Except that was unfair to worms. But she wouldn’t let him hurt Fitz again, not if there was anything she could do about it.

Her hand was still near the charges and she closed her hand around one before moving closer to Fitz. He tried to shield her with his body, and while part of her appreciated his need to protect her, the rest of her wanted to scream at him to run. 

Her eyes moved around the space they currently occupied. There was a sort of alcove just to the inside of the cave entrance that had promise. Jemma wasn’t an expert on structural integrity, especially of natural rock formations, but some basic physics was all she needed to know they may not have another option.

It wasn’t like Ward had shown mercy to Fitz the last time he’d seen him. And she didn’t think her presence would be any help. More like she’d just be more leverage.

Ward was still talking, but she tuned him out, thinking about the best way to set the charge.

“What are you doing there?”

Jemma froze at Ward’s words, thinking she’d been found out, but when she looked back at him, his focus was on Raina.

“I’m just looking for what I came here for.” She raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow. “Answers.”

“Fine.”

Jemma exchanged a glance with Fitz. Something wasn’t right. But then Ward waved them out of the way with the hand holding the gun. She wasn’t familiar with exactly what it was, but it was certainly more lethal than the ICERs they had tucked into their bags. Raina took Fitz’s place in front of the tablet as soon as they started moving to the side, and Jemma carefully moved her hand to place and activate the charge. The way the rocks arched over that section of the cave, an explosion should cause them to fall in front of the alcove. The alcove Raina and Ward were currently standing in.

She had a moment’s thought for Mack, hoping he didn’t make it back to the cave entrance before the timer ran down. He had certainly heard their conversation and would expect them to be needing a rescue.

Not today though. Today Jemma was going to save Fitz all on her own.

As she counted down the seconds, she did her best move as far away from the blast zone as she could. But Fitz wasn’t budging and he was far too close still.

With 10 seconds left she tugged on his shirt trying to get his attention, and with just a few seconds remaining, she pushed him out of the way as hard as she could before the blast knocked her to the ground.

* * *

The explosion was deafening. The first shock of the blast was followed by falling rocks, and even after the dust had settled, he still felt the reverberations in his bones. But then there was silence. No sounds from Raina and Ward. No Mack in his ear, though he supposed the blast might have disrupted their communications. And no sound from Jemma. 

Fear raced through him for a few seconds until he realized he could see the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed.

“Jemma.” He crawled towards her, afraid of what he might find when he reached her side. “Jemma.”

She shifted and he helped her sit up, brushing her hair back from her face before checking her for injuries.

Jemma was looking at him, studying his face, both of them a little dirty and a little scared, and all of a sudden he knew he didn’t want to wait any longer.

He took her hand and swallowed, chasing away the rest of his nerves. “Ever since we met, I knew we had a connection. A bond stronger than friendship, or love at first sight, or even science. But from that first day I knew I loved you. More than I could imagine loving anyone else. I want to share my life with you, because...because we are stronger together.”

Jemma didn’t say anything, but she was looking deep into his eyes and that gave him the courage to continue.

“I can’t offer you the world, or much of anything really. But I can offer you me and all my tomorrows. And I’ll spend every one of them trying to make you happy.” He swallowed and took a deep breath, wishing he had the ring so he could slip it on her finger right now. “Jemma Simmons, I love you. Will you marry me?”

The silence stretched between them and they remained frozen. It was a surreal moment, and he couldn’t have said how long they stayed there like that until Jemma blinked her eyes and shook her head a little.

“Jemma --”

“Turbo!” Mack’s voice rang from the opening of the cave.

“We’re over here.” Fitz called back. “We’re fine.”

“Where’s Ward?”

“He’s over there...somewhere.” Fitz waved a hand towards the fallen rock. “I don’t think he’s going to be causing any problems.”

Mack gave him a weird look.

“What’s wrong with Simmons?”

Fitz felt himself go hot. He had thought she would be surprised, but happy, with his proposal. But instead he seemed to have broken her.

“I think she’s in shock...maybe.” From what was apparently a terrible proposal. But then he looked at her again. Not through the eyes of a man in love, but through the eyes of an agent -- a scientist. She looked disoriented. Her eyes were a little unfocused and she tipped her head to the side as she shook her head back and forth slowly. “Oh, bloody hell.”

He took both of her hands in his. “Jemma, are you alright?”

She looked at him in confusion, but didn’t answer, instead looking towards the collapsed rocks.

Right. The explosion.

“We need to get her back to the Bus.”

“We need to get in contact with Coulson,” Mack countered.

“I can try to get the comms back up,” Fitz said reluctantly. “But you have to help Simmons.”

“Deal.”

* * *

Jemma woke up in the med bay, her ears still ringing a bit. She sat up. 

Fitz.

Fitz was in danger. 

“Hey girl, take it easy.” Trip pushed her gently back onto the table. “I heard you saved the day back there. But I had to give you a sedative so you’d rest.”

He pulled out a flashlight and examined her eyes. 

“I have to go back. I can help.”

“You can relax. From the sound of it, it’s all over. Coulson is just having Fitz finish evaluating the tunnels and then he’ll be back.”

Her breath came out in a rush. “Thank goodness. Oh, and the rest of the team?”

Trip gave her an amused smile. “They’ll be back too. In time for Christmas.”

“Lovely.” 

Jemma tried to relax and Trip poked and prodded her, asking her opinion a few times before giving her the all clear. 

By the time the rest of the team returned she was pacing anxiously. She was certain they were fine, but something had occurred to her, something she didn’t want to wait to tell Fitz any longer than she needed to. 

As soon as she saw him, almost hidden behind Mack and Bobbi, Jemma ran to him. He dropped his case and wrapped his arms around her. 

Home. This was home. It wasn’t a place. It had been a person all along. That feeling had been building inside her for a while now. The sense that she belonged here, first of all. But now she was certain that belonging had more to do with the man whispering words of comfort into her ear than anything else. 

“I was so worried.” She pulled back just enough so she could be certain he heard her words. “I have something to tell you.”

Fitz looked a little nervous, glancing to the side before looking into her eyes again. 

“It’s not that, you silly man. I just realized that I don’t want to spend another day without everyone knowing exactly how I feel about you.”

“We already know.” 

Jemma was fairly certain the words have come from Hunter and Skye, but she didn’t bother looking. Fitz was the one she wanted right now. 

“Marry me, Fitz.”

“Yeah. I mean, yes.”

He pulled her into a kiss and everything was right with her world again. No matter what happened next, they were unstoppable together.

* * *

The Christmas tree Hunter and Bobbi came back with was small, but added just the right amount of Christmas spirit to the base. They’d said it had taken them a long time to find a tree at the last minute, but they were both looking very cheerful, Fitz suspected if he took a black light to the back of the SUV it would look like a crime scene. He’d have to warn Jemma. But it was so nice to see everyone happy, together, and safe for the holiday. It might even be the best Christmas he’d ever had. 

As the conversation wore down, Fitz tilted his head towards the bunks, knowing Jemma would get his meaning. 

They said goodnight to Coulson and May, the last two people sitting by the tree, drinks in hand. They seemed to be reminiscing about Christmases past. On any other day Fitz would be very interested in the conversation, but this was not just any day. 

He opened the door to their room and was barely inside before Jemma pushed him back against the door, her lips on his. He relaxed against the door and deepened the kiss, letting his hands move down to her hips. Jemma’s hands on his shoulders tightened when he nibbled lightly on her bottom lip. 

When Jemma moved lower, pressing kisses on his jaw, he asked, “What was that for?”

“Do I have to have a reason?” She fixed him with a look that might have been meant to be intimidating, but that he actually found very attractive. “You _are_ the man I’m going to marry.”

“Yeah.” He looked at her in wonder, still not sure how he got to be so lucky. 

“About that.” He used his hold on her hips to push her back slightly before making his way to the chest of drawers. “I asked you first, you know?”

“Did you?” He glanced at her face, trying to gauge her reaction, but all he saw was a smile. 

“Yeah, I did. I had a great proposal and everything.” He pulled the box from the drawer and walked back to her. “But you didn’t hear it because of the explosion.”

He pointed to his ear to better explain and then felt silly. Of course she knew what had happened. She had been there. 

“I’m sure it was lovely.” Jemma pressed a kiss to his cheek. “But I don’t need your beautiful words. All I need is you.”

“Oh, yeah. I got you something.” He pushed the box towards her, mentally cursing himself for not doing this how he had planned. 

But the way her face lit up when she opened the box made up for all of it. 

“Oh, Fitz.” She took the ring out of the box and Fitz took it from her before slipping it on her finger. “It’s beautiful.”

“You’re beautiful.”

She laughed at him, the light, carefree sound making his heart leap. 

“Well, you are,” he insisted, probably more grumpily than he should have. 

“You are the sweetest man I’ve ever met and I’m so happy we get to spend the rest of our lives together.”

“All our tomorrows,” Fitz said, pressing his forehead to hers, their joined hands trapped between them. 

“All our tomorrow’s...I like that.”

And then her lips were on his again and the rest of the world melted away. This really was the best way to spend Christmas — in the arms of the woman he loved. 

He didn’t know what the next year would bring, but it didn’t matter as long as they were together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
